ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gajan Hokage
Appearances He was in all the DragonBallz Episodes from 1 to last. He was also in every DragonBallz and DragonBall Gt Movie like Wrath of the Dragon and Yo Son Goku and his friends return. He was first seen in episode one when he helped Goku and Piccolo defeat Raditz.He was also in the Saiyan to Namek to Ginyu to Frizea Saga and all sagas after that.Was in all the Specials and Series except the Episode of Bardock and the Movie of Bardock and the DragonBall series.He was also in DragonBallz AF.In the AF Series he is all ready invinceable while in DragonBallz and DragonBall Gt he has a few that can rival him. Power Levels Raditz - 1350, Nappa -24,000, Vegeta- 24,000, Great Ape Vegeta - 240,000, Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon from hell - 600,000 Frizea, First, Second , Third, and Fourth forms -380,000,000 Frizea 50% Fourth form- 380,000,000 Mecha Frizea and King Cold along with Trunks - 680,000,000 , 19 and 20 -780,000,000, 18 and 17- 830,000,000, Cell- 900,000,000, Cell 2nd- 950,000,000, Cell Perfect form - 1,100,000,000 ,Cell Games 1,300,000,000, Super Perfect Cell-4,000,000,000, Dabura- 5,000,000,000, Majin Buu 6,000,000,000, Super Buu 6,000,000,000, Kid Buu 7,200,000,000, Baby Vegeta First, Second, and Third Form, 9,000,000,000, Nova and Ice 20,000,000,000, Syn Shenron - 20,500,000,000, Omega Shenron - 40,000,000,000, Omega Shenron stalling for the Spirit Bomb 30,000,000,000, Aftermath- 500,000,000,000,000,000. Transformations and Forms Base form- Blaze's base form is very strong even to be able to outclass a Super Saiyan 4 Goku with no effort.It was only Super Saiyan 6 that he was actually trying with Goku.The only ones capable of giving him a fight are Omega Shenron,Super Saiyan 6 Goku,and Super Saiyan 7 Vegeta , Ultimate Gohan, Super Buu Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo absorbed , Baby Vegeta Golden Great Ape, and Legendary Super Saiyan,Vegito(Super Saiyan),Gogeta(Super Saiyan),Gogeta(Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan:He can ascend to a very powerful transformation.It increases his Strength,Speed,Stamina,Endurance,Chi,Power,Durability and Agility to it surpasses a Super Saiyan 4 by 210 times.It is achived by intense training.Has Green pupils and bigger muscles.Also he has Yellow spiky hair and a more aggressive personality than Super Saiyan.Achived by Training in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber in the Cell Games Saga.He as has a False Super Saiyan form that is half as powerful as this one.Also,like Goku he has Super Saiyan 2:increases his power of Super Saiyan by 2x,Super Saiyan 3:increases the power of Super Saiyan 2 by 4x and the Super Saiyan 4:increases the power of a Super Saiyan 3 by 10x. Super zeios.jpg|His Base Form(Imperfect) 150px-VegitoSuperSaiyan.png|His Base Form(Semi-Perfect) 180px-Gogito.jpg|His Base Form(Perfect Form) 180px-234px-Android13SuperPoweringUp.png|His Android Form 180px-250px-Goku SSJ5 by madziax.png|Super Saiyan 180px-Gogeta SSj5 by BK 81.jpg|His Alpha Saiyan Beta Form 286px-Super Monkey.jpg|His Great Ape Ssj52.jpg|His Legendary God Zen Master Saiyan Form Ssj5Broly.jpeg|His Brute Saiyan Form Ultimate Vegeta.gif|His Quarintine Saiyan Form 180px-The supreme saiyan by db own universe arts-d4i8jfm.png|His Super Saiyan 3 form 180px-Goku-dragon-ball-af-ssj5-6-1-.jpg|His Zen Master Saiyan Form 300px-Vegitenks.jpg|Full-power Super Perfect Base Form 2079797_f260.jpg|His Legendary Super Saiyan Form 230px-Broly_LSSJ4.jpg|His Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Form 133px-ImagesCABET93W.jpg|A Young Alpha 199px-ImagesCAAUHNBC.jpg|A more controlled version of the Legendary Super Saiyan Android Form-He has the ability to transform into a Android.It enhances his Strength,Speed,Stamina,Durability,Chi and Power.He is also more advanced than any tech on Earth.His Power increases to the point he can destroy large areas with a punch,survive fatal and deadly hits,blast massive targets,go as fast as light.He can go into a form that looks exactly like General Rildo's Sigma Force Armor.In that form he can control Tech and Liquid Metal.He also has many weapons. Alpha Saiyan Beta-He can transform into a Powerful Super Saiyan form with almost Goku-like physical power.This form is the one of the absolute strongest on the Planet.He can limitless power in this form and has the ability to distort the entire Planet by executing powerful moves like Kamehameha. Alpha Saiyan - The one of the most strongest form's of the Super Saiyan.This is only for some of the strongest Saiyans in the Universe.Once you do you will have Super Saiyan 6 features like the hair is Golden like the fur and tail and the power output is drastic.He was almost the strongest being in Universe with this transformation.Muscle Mass increases by 100%.Stats like Strength, Speed,Endurance,and Stamina increase by 800%.Achived when fighting Omega Shenron. Grand Ape and Dragon:He can transform into a very powerful Ape at will.His Strength,Durability,Speed,Stamina,Endurance and Power are all enhanced Tenfold.He can also breath fire in this form.He also maintain and control his mind and conciousness in this form as well.He can also fire mouth blasts and can levitate.When his is a Grand Dragon he has all the powers of a Grand Ape but more powerful and can fly and shoots huge photon blasts. Brute form:Alpha can go into a form of Primal rage and Physical Strength.He has the power of every race in this form.He is strong enough to destroy planets with his Strength.His Physical Strength is matched with the Alpha Saiyan form.Also his speed increases so he can fly to planets in seconds.He also has a tail in this form. Quarintine Saiyan/Kai form:He has the ability to turn into the most violent form in the Universe.This form increases his Strength,Durability,Speed,Stamina,Endurance,Power and Rage,Anger,and Aggression levels beyond almost any known scale.He also has the ability to emit a radioactive wave that can depower any object that does receive power from Radiation or other Energies.It also increases his power 20,000 more than a Super Saiyan. Legendary Super Saiyan:This a Delta can go into.This transformation puts him in a class of his own.His hair is Yellow and his Pupils and Iris vanish.Also,his Body grows to Immense Size dwarfing all the Z-Fighters.Though,it does not seem to affect his Speed.In this form,Delta's Strength,Durability,Stamina,Speed,Endurance,Power and Energy go to Immeasurable Levels as he was able to beat all Z-Fighters training with him,defeat Super Majin Buu with a Backhand,Eradicate the Evil Shenron race with a Single Kick and kill the Evil version of Gaia Shenron in Omega Shenron's body with a Flip-kick.His Power Level is massive enough that his Energy can be sensed from the First Universe.He can take Extremely Powerful attacks without Flinching like he took Wills and Bills God's Power Technque and withstood a Negative Karma Ball.Also,his Attacks are Blue in color.Also,Blaze can ascend Legendary Super Saiyan 4 which all his Legendary Super Saiyan powers increase times 80x.It also changes his Chi:Red,his Chi goes up 400x times,he gets 1000x times Stronger,Durable,Faster,Powerful and Energetic.He also has a Tail.His also has another Legendary Super Saiyan Form called the Legendary Dragon Saiyan.This Transformation makes him not only a God but the strongest being in the Universe.It makes him almost Unbeatable.His Power never decreases and always increases.His Power Level triples each Nanosecond.His Strength in this Form is Unbelivable being able to anything in a Backhand and can destroy all Universe:the Omniverse in a Blast.He can use his Legendary Telekinesis to rip apart Space and Time or destroy and move Universe with a mere thought.He has alreadly Unlimited Ki Reserves and can regenerate in the fastest time possible.He also can Upgrade his zenkai to make it more powerful.His Power Growth and Energy is Unlimited.Is Invulnerable to all attacks except for attacks from Fusions or Broly(In Stronger states like this).Achived when fighting Fyro and Super Ultra Mega Broly. Techiques and Moves and Abilities Ki Blast- the most basic form of a energy wave or ki sphere.He can release his Chi to form blasts of varying Size,Color,Power and Effects.The most used Color is Blue and Yellow.The most used Shape are a Wave or Blast of Energy or in a Eraser Cannon shape.The Size can be from a small Blast to a Universal Explosion.He weakest Chi strength is to blow up whole opponents and destroy Planets.His Highest can destroy Universes. Flight- the ability to push your ki out of your body and fly.He can fly at SuperSonic to HyperSonic speeds.He can increase his flight speed by using more chi.His is able to fly at Light speeds and maybe even higher.He has been seen flying to Namek in secs and going around the Universe in Mins. 10x Kamehameha- a Super Kamehameha 10x more powerful than a regular Super Kamehameha.Is Blue or Red in color and could create a Large dome of Red or Blue energy.He can create a Red or Blue dome of energy that explodes.It also has a delayed effect to stun the opponent.There is also a weaker Variation named 5x Kamehameha.He can change the directions of all Kamehameha's at will. Matrix Defense Sheild:He can create a Large White or Blue/Silver Sheild that can defend from any attack and can absorb any Energy Attack and send it back Two times as powerful.Also,the sheild can become a Sheild Dome or Energy Stick. Dimensional Punch:He can use a Punch or Physical Manuveur to break through Dimensions.Also,it can be used as Time Travel,Space Travel or stopping an opponent from doing the same.also,if this move is used to much it could tear apart the Space-Time Continumm itself. Below-Average Kamehameha:It is a KameHameha that does more damage to an Opponent or Environment than a Average Kamehameha but Delta has less control over it.Also,it completely demolishes the Area around it. Power Control:He has the Power to raise his Chi and Power to Unimaginable Heights or lowering it to Puny Levels.He can also raise and lower the Chi of his Teammates but not Power Levels of his Enimies and Foes like Frieza. Tiger Claws:He can extend small little Claws out of his Fingertips,Wrists and Palms.These Blades are made out of Chi-enhanced Bone that are able to pierce through Majin Buu's skin due in the Majin Buu saga it left a deep wound in him for 2 mins.The Bone is then able to light on Fire burning the target.They can also become Stronger if he activate immortal Tiger Claw which is able to cut through Adamantine. Warp Kamehameha:A Super Kamehameha Wave released at point-blank range, after using the Instant Transmission as a feint before closing the gap between them. Also known as Warp Kamehameha or Instant Transmission Kamehameha. Standing Kamehameha: This is when the Alpha, instead of using the hand movements, just stands powering up for the attack and then launches it. Diamond Tri-Beam:He can use Tien's Tri-Beam and Neo Tri-Beam.Although,his is more advanced that he does not have to sacifice his Life and it has more Damage and Area Damage.It can decimate targets that are as durable as Omega Shenron.Also,the Beam is as powerful as a Final Death Ball.Also,the Blast or Beam is White not Orange. Solar Kamehameha:One of the strongest Kamehameha's Alpha has mustered and is said to have the power to destroy the entire solar system. Bros Kamehameha:Alpha and his Brother Kakashi combine their Kamehameha attacks into one large Kamehameha blast capable of destroying Planets and Suns. 100x Final Big Bang Kamehameha:He charges a Final Kamehameha and a Big Bang Kamehameha and combines them into a large Super-powered Ball that he fires at the foe not only exteriminating them but leaving a Planet-sized Mushroom Cloud. S.S Omega Bomber:He can fire a Extremely Large and Powerful Red Blast.The Power of the Blast has the strength to destroy a Entire Solar System.Also,at it's least powerful it can destroy half a Planet.It is as big as a Omega Eraser.It can also be powered by more Chi and can absorb Chi attacks.This is a combination of S.S Deadly Bomber,Big Bang Attack and Omega Eraser. True Kamehameha:He charges a Kamehameha in his Super Centaurin 3 Form giving it massive amounts of power then fires it at a unlucky opponent. Finger Beams:He can fire Huge Blue beams that are as large as Cell's Super Death beams and are as powerful as Majin Buu's Vanishing Beams.The Finger Beams size,power and range can be altered. Photon Cannon- a Blue full powered version of the 100% Death Cannon.It can be spilt into five diffirent beams that can cause huge expolsions.He can release a massive Blue wave that also can generate a Chi Sheild around him. Aftershock- the ability to create earthquakes.He can destoy entire landmasses with telekinkic ability.He can shoot blasts through the ground too.He can also cause tremers. Big Bang Kamehameha:He can create a Far-more powerful version of the Big Bang Kamehameha.He creates a Large Ball of Energy.then fires a Huge Energy Blast from it strong enough to change the Atmosphere of Planets,rip through Galaxys and live Hell and Heaven in shambles.He has a More-powerful version called 100x Big Bang Kamehameha and a Full-power version called Full-power Big Bang Kamehameha. Angry Kamehameha- He can create a very large Yellow Kamehameha that has the power to obiliterates almost any thing it comes in contact with. Explosive Storm- a more powerful version of the Big Bang Storm.He charges a energy sphere around him self that turns to a storm of grenade like explosions.Then leaves a huge cloud of energy that blind an opponent severly and then condenses into a Huge sphere that obilitierates with is in it. Destructo Disk- a razor sharp energy disc made to cut and severly injure the opponent. Is red in color and larger and faster and more powerful than any other version of the Destructo Disc.Can also multiple into many Discs.It is also very accurate,very large,it is Invulnerable unless detonated by Blaze,and fast. Kaioken Kamehameha:He charges a Kamehameha with a Kaioken making it extremely powerful then fires it.it is Red and Blue and Huge:strong enough to exterminate a Population. Final Assault Cannon-He can release a very large Blue blast that can either obilerate the opponent entirely or destory a planet 40x bigger than planet Namek. Final Kamehameha- a more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha.It is flashing yellow then shoots a huge powerful beam of pure energy.It was strong enough to completely obiliterate the Moon and create a explosion 50 times bigger than it. Phoenix Dome Cannon- a more powerful variation of the Heat Dome Attack.Blaze kicks the opponent into the air and then flip kicks them higher. Then he comes down and shoots a huge gigantic Final Kamehameha into the air to the opponent destoying them. Maximum Power Kamehameha:He charges s Kamehameha but hten transforms into a Alpha Legendary Super Centaurin and carges to his full-power then fire the Kamehameha having the power to destroy Multiverses. Phoenix Halo- a bright red ring of energy made by Blaze. He can make an Infinite amount of Phenoix Halos. Then it comes to the opponent traps them and keeps geting tighter until Blaze wants it to detenate.It also burns 3000 degrees. Magic Materialzation- He has the ability to make objects out of thin air.He also can create very powerful Magic blasts.He can also create portals to other places.He can also create entire Planet filled with Life.He can control the Durability of his creations and can siphon Magic from objects.He can levitate objects and has very powerful Telekinetic powers using Magic.He can create Magic barriers that can survive Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball and can control the Size of them.He can create Huge Geyser made of Magichi.He can make Gigantic waves of Psionic Chi that destroy anything in its path. Super Kamehameha- An advanced version of the Kamehameha.He can fire a huge Kamehameha that is 2x more powerful to than a regular Kamehameha.He can destroy entire cities. Supernova- He creates a large Sun like Blast that has the power to destroy a entire planet or burn thing over 500,000 degrees.It has the power to melt objects in seconds.It can be created Instantly and has more Variations like Death Sphere(Death Ball) and Planet Destruction(Destroy the Planet). Ultimate Kamehameha- a Super Kamehameha that creates a dome of energy that explodes.His most powerful attack in all forms.It looks like a Super Kamehameha but swirling Blue and and electricy around it.Then when it hits the energy sphere that explodes weakens the opponent so they feel more damage than usual.It is Blue or Red or Yellow.The most powerful version of the Super Kamehameha and can blow up a planet 1000x the size of earth if it connects and at full power.The stages are if weakest blast-Blue,if it is at mid-Yellow,at full power- Red.It also can be covered with Lightning to cause Paralysis.It also generates a Large barrier to protect him.It has the power to destroy the entire Universe if at Weak,the Multiverse if at Normal,and the Omniverse if at its Maximum potential. Unlimited Stamina- He also can stay in battles for a indefinte time without tiring.This was displayed when he was fighting Super Saiyan 4 Goku who for 1000 Straight hours and didn't break a sweat.Goku as a Super Saiyan 4 was almost about to faint but Blaze had knocked him out with a kick before he fell to the ground. Swordsmanship-He is preety good with Swords as he can make the Soul Caliber out of thin air in one hand and Soul Edge in the outer.He even made his own personal sword, the Creation Sword.He can also create Chi swords of varying color out of his hands.He can Size of his Swords and can put more Chi into his Swords. Special Beam Cannon:He can shoot a Red/Yellow spiraling beam that is capable of piercing the opponent the opponent and can blow up objects large as a Mountain.He can control the Size and direction of the Special Beam Cannon.He can charge it for more power. Double Kamehameha:He can shoot Two large Kamehamehas from each hand.He can also merge both Kamehameha's into a Giant Kamehameha that has 5x more power than a Super Kamehameha.Also it has the power to obiliterate Mount Everest. Super Breath:He can blow winds up to SuperSonic to HyperSonic to UltraSonic speed.He can literaly blow Hurricanes and Tornadoes out of his hands.He can blow Earth-shattering winds and any kind of Blast out o fhis mouth. Full Power Energy Blast Volley:He can shoot and release millions of Chi blast that chase and Track the opponent.He also can control what direction they go and can control the Power and Speed the Blast have and are covered in Lightning. Physical Condition:He has the Strength to move Mountains and Warships and even Freiza's Spaceship.He is strong enough to knock out opponent powerful as Goku or Omega Shenron.He can even punch Space-Time with his bare hands.He can withstand a Negative Karma Ball.He can withstand being blow up by a Spaceship and can withstand going into the Sun.He can go to Warp Speed.He has Unlimited Stamina.Also he has a Zenkai so he can have more power when recovering from a near death situation.At the end of Gt his Conidition.He is also able to survive the most horrifying injuries and survive and regenerate.He can also survive in space,does not require Food,Sleep,Water,and Air.His Zenkai also evolved so his abilities and transformations to be enhanced as well. Final Devastation:He elbows the opponent in the stomach, then punches the opponent in the stomach,then kicks the opponent away.Then he does the same moves again then, Double Axe handles the opponent to the ground.He then flip-kicks the opponent and then drop-kicks them to the Ground and then punches the opponent in the back surrounded by a Kamehameha. Instant Movement:Allows Blaze to move and teleport anywhere in the Universe without focusing on a Specific target or Location.Also,it consumes no Energy or Chi. Evolved Ki Sense:He can sense other being Chi from all way around the planet.Also he can sheild his Chi from enemies.When someone hides their Chi he can still sense them.He can also sense if the person is Evil or Good. Assault Bomb:He can charge all of his Energy into a Small Energy Bomb capable of destroying Canyons.He can also gain power from Plants,People,Planets and other living things.The Bomb is as big as a Breach Bomb and can acheive bigger heights.He also has more powerful versions like Large Assault Bomb,Super Assault Bomb and the Universal Assault Bomb. Limitless Chi Energy:He has limitless amounts of Chi energy and can never tire due to his Chi energy stabilizing him and destroying the fatigue toxins within him.He can also absorb,generate,create and channel limitless amounts of Chi. Fission:It allows Alpha to split himself into 2 to 4 beings.Once they rejoin the single being,he is more powerful than before.Also he does not split his power and all clone have the exact same power level as the Main copy.And his clones can create more clones. Category:Human Category:Saiyan Category:Fan Fiction Category:Character created by SolarSamurai59260 Category:Character added by SolarSamurai59260 Category:Android Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:User Character Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Kai Category:Brother Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Father Category:Hero Category:Kings Category:Kadan Category:Male Category:Page created SolarSamurai59260 Category:Warrior